Rambling Rovers
by Jadeah
Summary: Sometimes it's the simple things that matter when someone is drunk. K  because I wouldn't say it's completely childish, but it's not T rated either.


Five men sat at a bar, each looking at their glasses and speaking calmly. Well it was calm at first, then it was gitty, then hyper, and then they were lost. Allow me to get into some detail.

One of them, a man with long graying brown hair and intence blue eyes smiled lightly as he took a swig from his glass. He looked from one man to another. Beside him was a much younger, who looked around fourty, with auburn hair and a beard that lined his chin. Next to that man was a thirty year old with wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes. On his other side was a dark skinned bald man with equally dark eyes as a far too rare smile came to his face. And the last, a blonde man who kept glancing at the similar looking dark brown haired man carefully.

The situation wasn't of seriousness, it was more of a chance to relax. Qui-Gon felt his smile grow as he took another gulp of the liquid in his glass. They were at this bar as friends. Just to have a drink and unwind a little. No one was against this, and they were more or less happy to go out and take a break for once.

Beside him Obi-Wan was relaxed, staring at the clear blue liquir in his glass. He had been challanged to a drinking contest by Anakin, but he had promptly refused. Mace just took it upon himself to have a couple more doubleshots, and Luke was suppost to be their designated driver, as he wasn't much interested in drinks.

"I love life." Anakin proclaimed for the tenth time that night. Yes, he had seriously got himself THAT drunk where he wasn't even sure what he was saying anymore because he didn't know a limit. So they ignored his random outbursts, figuring that he wasn't serious. "I've got awesume friends, and everythingz great!"

Obi-Wan stiffled a chuckle, but ended up sounding like a gag. A hand over his mouth, he looked up at Qui-Gon with humor lighting his eyes.

"I'm surprised you truely care." Mace Windu said, who was also too drunk to know what he was saying anymore. That's the way this worked. They both have the same tolerence levels, but when Anakin's drunk, he's happy and gitty. When Windu got drunk, he was intense and moody. "Can I have another shot?" He held up his glass, waiting for some more liquir.

Qui-Gon pushed Mace's waiting hand down, though he was buzzed, he had a sense of when to stop soemone before they embarrassed themselves. He'd be doing the Jedi Master a favor by stopping him now before he did something stupid.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin chirped out. Obi-Wan turned his head to look at the blushing man. "What was that song that I used to hear you singing when I was younger. You stopped so long ago, but I never forgot about it."

The slightly older raised and eyebrow, "Song? ... I might know what you're talking about. Can you hum a few bars?" Obi-Wan was slow when he was drunk.

So he did, just a few short bars, but Obi-Wan nodded, knowing what he was talking about. "That song... Qui-Gon, you always sang that one."

"You still remember that one?" Qui-Gon chuckled. He should have reconized the tune. "It was one I heard from a couple of pilots."

"Do you think you might remember what the words are?" Anakin asked. "It's drivin' me crazy!"

"And I don't remember the lyrics either." Obi-Wan added.

Mace and Luke watched in interest. Clearly waiting to see what Qui-Gon would do about this.

"Yes I still do remember the words." He answered. Then he took another mouthful of liquir, ignoring the harsh sting as he focused on the words...

"Oh there's sober men and plenty, and drunkards maybe twenty. There are men of over ninety, that have never yet kissed a girl..." He had forced an accent that was similar to Obi-Wan's, and the younger smiled at this. Clearly Qui-Gon wasn't spot on. But nobody stopped him. "But give me a ramblin' rover, from here and yander over, and we will roam the system over, and together we'll face the world."

Anakin blinked and nodded for Qui-Gon to keep going.

"I've roamed through all the nations, Ta'en delight in all creation, and I've tried a wee sensation where the company could prove kind." He lifted his glass and put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "When parting was no pleasure I've drunk another measure, to the good friends that we treasure, for they always are in our mind."

Now Obi-Wan joined in as he went on. "Oh there's sober men and plenty, and drunkards maybe twenty. There are men of over ninety, that have never yet kissed a girl. But give me a ramblin' rover, from here and yander over, and we will roam the system over, and together we'll face the world." After that, Obi-Wan stopped and let Qui-Gon go on.

"There's many that feign enjoyment, from merciless employment. Their ambition was this deployment from the moment they left the school. And they save and scrape and ponder, while the rest go out and squander. See the world and roam and wander, and they are happiest as a rule."

This time both Anakin and Obi-Wan joined in. "Oh there's sober men and plenty, and drunkards maybe twenty. There are men of over ninety, that have never yet kissed a girl. But give me a ramblin' rover, from here and yander over, and we will roam the system over, and together we'll face the world."

Qui-Gon pointed at Obi-Wan with a smile as he continued. "If you're bent with arthritis, your bowels have got colitis, you're galloping ballicitus, and you think it's time you died." Then his gaze shifted to Anakin. "If you're a man of action, while you're lying there in traction, you may gain some satispation, thinking 'Oh well, at least I tried'."

The two picked up again as Luke was interested and somewhat impressed and Mace face desked. But they didn't realize that the entire bar was clapping in beat as the three continued the song. "Oh there's sober men and plenty, and drunkards maybe twenty. There are men of over ninety, that have never yet kissed a girl. But give me a ramblin' rover, from here and yander over, and we will roam the system over, and together we'll face the world. Oh there's sober men and plenty, and drunkards maybe twenty. There are men of over ninety, that have never yet kissed a girl. But give me a ramblin' rover, from here and yander over, and we will roam the system over, and together we'll face the world."

There were some people who cheered in the bar, mostly drunk men, but everyone was happy. Mace just groaned and Luke finally chuckled. "Nice. I think you just entertained the entire bar."

"Except me..." Windu groaned into the table.

Qui-Gon shrugged and smiled to himself as he took a sip of his drink. "I try."

**Got the idea from a pic I found on DA, the song was so perfect and I thought, "Hell yeah! Of course Qui-Gon would sing that!"  
>Song is here, just get rid of the spaces! <span>http : www. youtube. com/ watch?v=wbxZNlYXJgM&feature= watch_response_rev**


End file.
